Today Was A Fairy Tale
by chocolate0618
Summary: Fairy Tail will be holding an event which is entitled "Fairy Dance." Everyone has a date to the dance, except Lucy. This story is about Gray X Lucy. Oh, and, this is a one-shot. And my second fanfic. Sorry, I suck at summaries.


**Everyone~ Welcome to my second fanfic. This fanfic is about Gray and Lucy, though. I hope you read my first fanfic which was entitled "Fairy Love". First of all, I want to thank all of the readers who had read my story. I also like to thank those person who reviewed my story. Thank you very much. *bows head*. And second, I'd like to thank my friends miyui and Yuu for being my inspiration in this story. Please enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>"A Fairy Dance?" Lucy asked, confused.<p>

She was reading some news at Fairy Tail's bulletin board when she saw a poster that says _Fairy Dance_.

"Fairy Dance," Lucy read it out loud. "Love is in the air, even though Valentine's Day had passed. It's time to set aside the war atmosphere. Its time to put some love in the air. Enjoy the romantic atmosphere at Fairy Tail. Only Fairy Tail members will be allowed to join the dance. See you guys at Saturday. Party will start at 7PM."

"It's weird to have a dance here at Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"I know," Lucy agreed. "Love in the air. . ."

"Tch," was the only word Erza said and then she left.

Lucy also left and went to the bar to hang out.

"Mira," Lucy said.

"Hi there, Luce," Mira greeted.

"The fairy dance," Lucy said, "it's very weird."

"Master said youngsters should have some romance."

"Master is so weird." I said.

"Well, he is old that's why he's kind of fuddy duddy."

"Maybe you're right." I said.

"So, who'll be your date? I mean, partner?" Mira asked.

"I don't know," Lucy said. "Maybe someone who'll ask me to join him,"

"You're really stubborn, aren't you?" Mira teased.

"I'm not stubborn," Lucy said. "I just don't know who I will go with. Besides, who won't enjoy that romantic scene – soft music, flowers, romantic atmosphere, flowing and sparkling gown, everything, Mira. It's pretty but I don't have a date."

"So, the only problem is that you don't have a date?" Mira asked.

"Yes, Mira," Lucy said. "That's the biggest problem."

"Really. . ."

"Mira, what will I do?" Lucy freaked. "What if no one asked me to the dance?"

"Don't worry, someone _will _ask you to dance." Mira said. "Just believe that someone will."

"I hope he will be a romantic guy," Lucy said, "and also sweet."

"Don't worry," Mira said. "Believe in miracles."

"Believe in miracles, huh?" Lucy muttered to herself.

Lucy imagined herself, dancing with someone; her hands around his neck, his hands around her waist, dancing slowly in the dim lights, forehead to forehead, then, her and that guy will have that special kiss.

_What am I thinking about? _ Lucy thought to herself.

But she could imagine herself in a gown, a flowing aquamarine gown covered with glitters, well, not exactly covered in glitters but a gown designed _with _glitters.

"Mira, I'm going home," Lucy said.

"Okay," Mira said. "Take care."

"You, too," Lucy said.

Lucy said her goodbye to everyone and left.

**XxX**

While walking towards her home, Lucy felt a sudden urge to walk through town and you know, spend some time wandering.

Lucy walked around town. And while walking, she passed by a boutique shop. Inside the shop, there was a gown displayed in the front of the shop. She admired the dress very much. The gown was pink, with hearts on the breast part. It was also sparkling with glitters – just like the way she wanted it.

"Wandering around town, I see." Someone said.

Lucy turned around and saw Gray.

"Hello there, Gray," Lucy said. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much," he said. "Just walking around town, and you?"

"Just strolling," Lucy said. "Instead of hanging around at my house, I decided to walk around town."

Gray noticed that Lucy was staring at the gown a while ago.

"You plan to attend the dance?" Gray asked.

"Yup," Lucy said. "Girls like me like these kinds of things. Well, the only problem is that I don't have a date yet. What about you? You're going to attend the dance, right?"

"I don't know. . ." Gray said. "I don't have a date also."

"How unfortunate of us," Lucy said. "Only if someone would ask me out. . ."

"Let's just wait for the right time." Gray said. "Who knows, that 'someone' might be one of your friends or comrades or enemies."

"Gosh, I hope he's my friend. . ." Lucy said.

"I totally agree with you." Gray said.

Then, Lucy's stomach growled.

"Sorry about that," Lucy sweat dropped.

"Let's eat," Gray said. "My treat,"

"Eh?" Lucy said. "No way, besides, I'm too shy."

"Oh, come on, Lucy, this kind of things happens once in a while." Gray said.

"I'll just pay for my own food." Lucy said. "Besides, I have my own money here and it's enough for me to buy my own food."

"Don't be shy," Gray said. "I'm in the mood today."

Then, Gray grabbed Lucy's wrist and they walked through town.

Lucy had a slight pink tint on her cheeks. She hated this kind of feeling when a guy holds her hand. Gray didn't notice that he was already holding Lucy's hand but Lucy noticed that already. Gray might be an ice mage and everything but his hands were still warm. Lucy doesn't want to let go. So, she held Gray's hand tighter.

**XxX**

"Thanks for the dinner, Gray." Lucy said.

"No prob." Gray said. "I was just in the mood earlier."

"See you tomorrow at the guild, then." Lucy said.

"Sure," Gray said. "Good night."

"Take care, Gray." Lucy said.

Gray turned around and walked away. A few steps away, he stopped and waved his hand.

Lucy thought Gray was pretty cool under the moonlight and everything. Plus, Gray was also a gentleman and he has a gentle charm.

Gray then, continued walking. He inserted his hands inside his pocket. Lucy watched him disappear under the cold, foggy night. When Gray was out of sight, she entered her house and breathed heavily.

_It felt like a date, though. But it's not a date. Gray and I don't have that kind of feeling towards each other._ Lucy thought.

**XxX**

"Good morning, Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"Good morning, Levy-chan~" Lucy said.

"So, who's your dance for Saturday?" Levy asked.

"Levy-chan, it's still Wednesday, so it's too early." Lucy said.

"Eh? You don't have a partner yet?" Levy asked, shocked.

"I don't have a partner yet. . ." Lucy said.

"Why don't you ask Natsu or Gray or Loke?" Levy asked. "Besides, they're close to you."

"Natsu or Gray might be an option, but Loke? No way." Lucy said.

"Eh? Why not Loke?" Levy asked.

"Nothing," Lucy said. "I just don't like Loke dancing with me. It'll be all flirty and stuff."

Lucy and Levy imagined Loke dancing with Lucy- Loke will be all flirting with her, trying to kiss her, caressing her, saying weird stuff and everything.

"I-I guess you're right," Levy sweat dropped.

"I told you it will be a bad option." Lucy said.

"So, Natsu and Gray will be okay, right?" Levy smiled at her.

"Yup!" Lucy said. "But I guess those two won't ask me to the dance, though. Natsu will be all childish while Gray . . . I guess Juvia will be asking him to the dance. . ."

"Don't lose hope, Lu-chan!" Levy encouraged. "Someone will ask you to the dance!"

"I hope so. . ." Lucy said. "So, whose your partner, by the way? I'm sure you want Gajeel, though."

"L-Lu-chan!" Levy blushed. "Don't say it out loud like that!"

"So, did he ask you to the dance yet?"

"Not yet. . ." Levy said. "But I hope so. . ."

"Don't lose hope, Levy-chan! That's what you said to me earlier." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, let us not lose hope!" Levy cheered.

Lucy and Levy started cheering.

"Oh my, so noisy. . ." Mira said.

"What happened to them? Why are they so hyped up?" Gray asked.

"Probably talking about their dates for the dance. . ." Mira said.

"Oh. . ." Gray said. "Girls get excited about it a lot, don't they?"

"During events like this, dancing with someone is their 'special' night. You know, kissing, getting to know each other, dancing with soft music and all, that's why they're itching to have a date." Mira explained.

"So for short, it's the night of their lives?" Gray asked.

"Exactly," Mira said. "That reminds me, who's your date, by the way?"

"I don't have one," Gray said. "Good thing Juvia's not around. . ."

"You dislike Juvia that much, don't you?" Mira said.

"Well, I don't dislike her, it's just I don't like her in _that _kind of way." Gray said.

"So you only like her as a friend, am I correct?"

"Yes. . ." Gray said.

"Well then, why don't you ask Lucy for the dance? You're close with her, anyways."

"Ask Lucy to the dance. . ."

"Why don't you try it?" Mira asked. "You're close with her, anyways."

"But. . . don't you think it's a bit awkward?"

"Why is it 'awkward', Gray?" Mira asked. "Explain it to me."

"Well, I'm her friend and. . . Don't you think it's awkward to ask her to the dance?" Gray said.

"Well, it's not awkward, Gray. It's like asking your friend to hang out with you. Unless, asking her to the dance means something else. . ."

Gray just remained silent.

_If I ask Lucy to the dance, does that mean that there's a meaning? Or just hanging out with her in a normal way? _Gray thought.

"Well, are you going to ask her to the dance?" Mira asked.

"I'll think about it," Gray said. "Thanks, Mira,"

"You're welcome~" Mira said.

Gray left the guild to get some fresh air.

_Think about it? What the hell will I think about? _Gray screamed at himself. Gray mentally slapped himself.

"I really need some fresh air. . ." Gray said.

**XxX**

"Saturday's so close! The day after tomorrow, it'll be Saturday!" Lucy freaked.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan, I'm sure someone will ask you to the dance. I'm sure of it." Levy reassured.

"I'm so excited about the dance, even though I don't have a date. Yet." Lucy said.

"Think positive, Lu-chan." Levy smiled.

"Alright, alright," Lucy said. "I hope someone _will _ask me to the dance. . ."

"You're so nega, Lu-chan, look into the bright side, someone might like you secretly."

"I'm not being nega, I'm just facing reality." Lucy said so dramatically.

"You're so funny, Lu-chan," Levy laughed.

Then, Lucy and Levy started to crack jokes at each other, it seems like they have problem with their mental health.

"Gray~" Natsu called.

"What is it?" Gray asked, a little bit irritated.

"Let's fight!" Natsu said happily.

"I'm not in the mood to fight," Gray said.

"Oh, come on, Gray, you're too stubborn!" Natsu punched his arm.

"Why you little . . . !" Gray punched Natsu's face, which sent him flying.

Well, it was a normal day at Fairy Tail.

"Be a man!" Elfman shouted. "Fight like a man!"

Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual, but it was stopped when Erza showed up.

"Just what the hell are you doing you freaking idiots?" Erza shouted.

"N-nothing~" Natsu and Gray said gleefully, now their arms are around each other.

"That's good to hear," Erza said and left.

"Why you little brat! Do you have nerve to fight me?" Gray shouted at Natsu as soon as Erza was out of sight.

"Don't shout at me like that, you stripper!" Natsu glared at him.

"Who are you calling a stripper, you fire-breath!" Gray glared back.

Then, they started punching and pinching each other. Get it? Punching and_ pinching_ each other. For them, it was a normal day and routine, though.

**XxX**

Lucy once again, went to the boutique shop where she saw the pink dress. And fortunately, it was still there. Lucy walked in the shop and checked out the dress.

"Good evening, miss," the saleslady greeted.

"Good evening," Lucy greeted back with a smile on her face.

"Are you interested in that dress?" the lady asked.

"Well, there will be a dance held in our guild and I'm planning to buy it but no one has asked me to the dance yet." Lucy said.

"Why don't you try the dress? Who knows, someone from your guild might pass by this shop and see you. Then, he'll realize how beautiful you are and then, he'll eventually ask you to the dance." The lady said.

"Oh, alright," Lucy agreed.

The sales clerk took the dress along with Lucy to the changing room.

After Lucy changed, she went out and checked herself in front of the mirror.

"Does it look good on me?" Lucy asked, while twirling in front of the mirror.

"It looks great on you," the lady said.

Lucy gotta admit that she really look good in that dress.

"I'll but it," Lucy smiled.

"Alright," the lady smiled.

Lucy walked back in the changing room and change back to her usual clothes.

While paying for the dress, the saleslady said, "I hope someone will ask you to the dance. You look pretty, after all."

"Thanks, I hope that someone will ask me." Lucy smiled.

The lady gave her the dress, now in a plastic bag.

"Thanks for buying the dress; I hope you'll come again."

Lucy said thanks and left the shop.

When she left the shop, she saw Gray, standing in front of the shop.

"Gray! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I was just passing by the shop and I saw you . . ." Gray looked down, bushing a little, "fitting the dress."

Lucy blushed a little at what Gray said.

"So, how'd I look?" Lucy asked shyly.

"You looked . . . beautiful. . ." Gray blushed harder.

Lucy, at the same time, blushed as well.

"G-geez, Gray, t-thanks. . ." Lucy stammered.

"So, you bought the dress?" Gray asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, I liked it very much." Lucy smiled.

"It suits you very well, Lucy," Gray said and started to walk.

"Thanks," Lucy said and started to catch up with him.

"Oh, Lucy," Gray called.

"Never mind, I'll just ask you that later." Gray said and smiled.

"Alright . . ." Lucy smiled back and continued walking.

"So, where are you going?" Gray asked.

"I'll be heading home," Lucy replied.

"Oh, I'll bring you home, then."

"Wow, thanks, Gray," Lucy said.

"And I'll carry that for you, too." Gray picked up Lucy's bag and carried it.

"Thanks again, Gray," Lucy said.

"No biggie," Gray replied.

And then, they started talking while walking home.

**XxX**

"Thanks for walking me home, Gray." Lucy said.

"Sure, sure," Gray said.

Lucy was about to go inside her house when Gray said, "Lucy,"

Lucy turned around, saying, "Hmm?"

"I have a question," Gray said. "You won't mind when I ask you something, right?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Lucy said. "What is it?"

"Do you have a partner for the dance?" Gray asked.

"Well, not yet, why?"

"Well . . . I was wondering. . ."

"Wondering . . . ?" Lucy repeated.

"Yes, wondering . . . if you . . . could you know . . . go with me?"

Lucy was speechless; she was just staring at him.

"I understand if you don't want to. I was just, you know, wondering . . ." Gray managed a weak smile.

"I . . . I'd . . . I'd love to, Gray!" Lucy said and hugged him.

Gray was shocked; he didn't expect Lucy to answer back like this.

"Eh? Gray?" Lucy pulled back, and saw that Gray was red, as in literally red.

Lucy poked him, and he finally went back to his senses.

"You look so cute when you blush, Gray." Lucy teased.

"I'd take that as a compliment." Gray smiled at her.

Lucy smiled back.

"Well, I guess I'd pick you up at six at Saturday night?" Gray said.

"Yeah," Lucy said. "Wear your best tux, Gray; I'm looking forward to it."

"Right," Gray said. "You can count on me."

"Well, I must be going in now, Gray, it's quite late." Lucy said.

"Good night then," Gray said.

"Night-night, Gray~" Lucy said.

Lucy opened the door and went in. When she was about to close the door, Gray held the door knob and looked at Lucy straight into her eyes.

"Good night, Lucy," Gray said.

Then, he leaned forward and kissed Lucy on the cheek and left.

Lucy was touched her left cheek, where Gray had kissed her.

Lucy looked at Gray, who was now walking away from her house.

"Good night, Gray," she whispered to herself.

She closed the door and smiled.

_Talk about lucky, _Lucy thought and smiled to herself.

**XxX**

"Lu-chan~" Levy called, with a different aura around her.

"Levy-chan! You seem to be in a good mood today. Did something happened?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well, you see. . ." Levy lowered down her voice, "Gajeel and I will be partner for the dance."

"EH?" Lucy shouted.

"Lu-chan, keep your voice down!" Levy hissed.

"I'm just so happy, Levy-chan!" Lucy got teary eyed. "I never thought that dreams do come true!"

"Lu-chan, you're getting all dramatic again!" Levy said.

"But I'm just happy for you!" Lucy said.

"Lu-chan, no need to be so dramatic." Levy sweat dropped. "But what about you? Do you have a partner yet?"

"Oh, that reminds me, Gray asked me to be his partner last night," Lucy said. "He even kissed me. On the cheek."

"What?" Levy was about to explode. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"Now, you know it, please keep quiet." Lucy said.

"How come I'll keep quiet? You freaked out when you found out Gajeel was my date." Levy said.

"Levy-chan, please, I'm begging you, please keep quiet~" Lucy begged.

"Alright," Levy said. "Let's keep this as our 'dirty' little secret, okay?"

"Okay~" Lucy agreed.

Then, they talked about stuffs like, kisses, dresses, make-ups, high-heeled shoes and everything related to the dance.

"So, did you ask Lucy to the dance?" Mira asked Gray.

"Well, yeah, last night. . ." Gray said shyly.

"Really? What happened?" Mira asked.

"Well, she accepted it." Gray smiled.

"That's very nice!" Mira said. "I'm glad that you asked her to the dance."

"Yeah, me too," Gray smile became wider.

"It'll be Saturday night tomorrow, Lu-chan," Levy said. "I'm soo excited about the dance."

"Me too, Levy-chan. I'm getting all fired up!" Lucy imitated Natsu's pose when he's saying "I'm getting fired up!" in a funny pose.

Lucy and Levy snapped and started laughing.

Finally, the two stopped laughing.

"That was a very funny pose, Lu-chan." Levy said.

"Why, thank you, Levy-chan." Lucy smiled.

"Well, I must be going now, Lu-chan. I'll be getting some beauty sleep." Levy said.

"Alright, sweet dreams, Levy-chan~" Lucy said.

"I hope you get one also, Lu-chan~" Levy said.

They said their bye-bye's and Levy left, while Lucy was sitting on her couch.

Lucy looked at the clock, it was quarter to eleven.

"Maybe I should get some sleep, also." Lucy said and yawned.

Lucy changed into her pajamas and tucked into bed tightly.

"Good night," Lucy said to herself, turned off the lamp, and closed her eyes.

**XxX**

"Gray will pick me up at six~" Lucy sang the next morning.

Lucy looked at the clock and it was already three-thirty in the afternoon.

_Wow, time goes by so fast, _Lucy thought.

Lucy changed her dress and went straight to the mirror to check herself.

"All I need is hair style, right?" Lucy said.

"Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee, Cancer!" Lucy summoned.

"Ebi~" Cancer said as he showed up.

"Please take care of my hair. We'll have a dance at the guild today." Lucy explained. "And please make it quick."

"Alright, ebi." Cancer said.

"Thanks, Cancer." Lucy smiled.

"Ebi~" Cancer said while he was arranging Lucy's hair.

After an hour or so, Lucy's hair was all nice and done.

"Thanks, Cancer," Lucy said.

"You're welcome, ebi." Cancer said and disappeared.

Lucy looked at the mirror.

Lucy's hair was pulled up in a bun, but her fringes were left behind, curled.

Lucy now sat on a chair and faced the mirror for her make-up.

Lucy applied make-up on her face for like, an hour and a half.

After applying make-up, she looked so . . . pretty. She looked like a princess. She has a light eye shadow that is color pink, she applied eye liner, she curled her eye lashes, removed the excess hair in her eye brows and finally, applied pink lip gloss on her soft lips. She also put on light tint of blush-on on her face.

After putting on make-up, she looked at the clock – it was already five fifty!

She quickly checked herself and put on her best perfume and then, Viola! She's ready to go. But somehow, she felt like she was a mess, though. Never mind that, Gray will be here any minute now, right?

It was five fifty-nine when someone knocked on her door. She was sure it was Gray because he promised that he'll pick her up at six.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Gray in a dark gray tux.

"You look great in your tux, Gray," Lucy complimented.

"Thanks," Gray said. "You look like a princess in your dress. You look great."

"Thanks, Gray," Lucy said.

Gray took Lucy's hand and they walked towards the guild, holding hands.

When they reached the guild, the atmosphere looks so . . . romantic. It feels like it was a prom.

Then, Gray let go of Lucy's hand and said, "I'll be checking up on Natsu,"

"Okay," was Lucy's reply to him.

Then, Lucy followed him with her eyes. Then, he was standing right in front of Natsu, laughing with him. _It feels like . . . he's pulling my heart strings, _Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy just didn't mind it, since it was time to enjoy the party.

"Lu-chan~" Levy called.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy called.

Levy was wearing a dark blue dress, with a white step in shoes.

"You look great, Levy-chan!" I said.

"But Lu-chan looks better than me. . ." She said.

"We're both beautiful," Lucy said and smiled at her. "Where's Gajeel, by the way?"

Levy pointed out Gajeel, who was sitting alone at a table, wearing a silver colored tux with stripes.

"Gajeel looks nice in his tux," Lucy said.

"I know!" Levy agreed. "What about Gray?"

Lucy pointed out Gray, who was still talking to Natsu at that time.

"I like his dark gray tux," Levy said. "It suits him very well."

"I know, right?" Lucy agreed. "He looks so . . ."

"Handsome?" Levy continued.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. Then, they began to giggle.

"Well, got to go now, Gray's heading this way. See you, Lu-chan!" Levy said and disappeared in the crowd.

Lucy turned around and saw that Gray was really heading in her direction.

"So," Gray said.

"So?" Lucy repeated.

"Are you ready to dance the night of your life?" Gray asked, with smooth voice.

"I do, my prince," Lucy said softly.

Then, they headed to the dance floor and danced softly.

Lucy's arms were around Gray and Gray's arms were around Lucy's waist – just like Lucy imagined and just like what she wanted to happen. They were also forehead to forehead, and their eyes were closed.

They danced swiftly to the music. They danced gracefully under the dim lights.

Then, Gray pulled back and said, "I want to show you something."

Gray grabbed Lucy's hand and they went to the roof.

Then, in a blink of an eye, fireworks exploded to the sky.

"Fireworks!" Lucy shouted happily.

"You like fireworks, right?" Gray smiled at her.

"I love them!" she said.

"Lucy . . ." Gray called in a serious voice.

Lucy looked at him and she was shocked at Gray's eyes. . . They were so . . . deep and . . . mysterious. Lucy's heart beats so fast, she could feel it in her chest.

"I just realized this now . . . and I know it's too sudden . . . but . . . I . . . really . . . like . . . you . . ." Gray confessed.

"You . . . like me?" Lucy asked.

"Yes . . ." Gray looked down, blushing really hard.

"Gray," Lucy called, in her soft voice.

Gray looked up and saw Lucy smiling and at the same time, blushing.

"You're such an idiot. You're making me mad." Lucy said. "Of course, I like you too. That won't hurt, right? Best friends, liking each other. It's not that bad."

Gray smiled, and walked towards her.

Gray held Lucy's face in his hands, his warm hands.

Gray closed his eyes and so was Lucy. Then, they kissed romantically under the fireworks and the moon. And that was the way Lucy and every single girl in the planet wanted their first kiss to happen, right?

When Lucy got home, all she could say is "Today was a fairy tale."

* * *

><p><strong>I worked so hard on this fanfic. But I hope you enjoyed it, though. ^_^ Please review! Thank you very much! *bow* Oh, and, as miyui asked, I'll try to work on a Gajeel x Levy fanfic. Please look forward to it! Thank you again for reading this. Don't forget to review (again) :D :) ^^<strong>


End file.
